lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaou/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Gaou in Baaluk's pub when hired. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- You again? I'm on break, alright? Leave me alone. You again. Look. I can understand why you'd want to talk to me - I know how impressionable young boys are, but break time is me-time, alright? ... ...The hell is that stupid expression for? Oh, don't tell me... You don't have the slightest idea who I am, do you? Well, damn. I didn't know people like you even existed. You have no idea who I am, do you? I didn't know they made kids like you anymore. Hey. Seriously, you've never heard of me? Not to toot my own horn, but in the world of mercenaries, I'm known as the King. Sure, I figured downgrading from war contracts to little jobs like this might get me ragged on or something, but an employer who doesn't know me from Adam? ...Whatever. Just looking at you I can tell you're just a little puppy, still suckling at his mama's teat, eh? How 'bout it then, why don't you test your hand? Gotta warn you, though — just a bout or two of sparring ain't gonna bless you with my luck in battle. Hahahahaha! ... ...You could at least pretend to look interested. Not to toot my own horn, but when it comes to mercenaries, I'm known as the King. C'mon, how 'bout you show me your moves? Pup, you're back! You ready to show me what you've got? ...What, now you look like someone stole your last bone. Don't like being called a little puppy, do you? Don't get me wrong, kid, I'm not trying to put you down to look big or anything. In fact, you got a good look in your eye... I can tell you're a fighter. Let's focus that...make you actually worth something. Whaddaya think of that, me as your teacher? If you ask me, I think you should feel honored. What, you doubt my skill? You think I'm full of it? Feh. Think what you want. So what're you gonna do about it? If you know someone who thinks they could beat me, bring 'em on. I'll show 'em how strong—or weak—they really are. Hahahahaha! Heya, pup! You know someone who thinks they can beat me? Bring 'em on! I'll show them the error of their ways. Speak with the Duke of Ghor to move the conversation along. A mercenary going by the name of Gaou? Yes, I've heard of him. He's the one they call the King. Why? ... I see. Interesting... Don't fret. I will handle it. You again? You seriously don't understand the point of time off, do you? Just let me rest, ugh. I feel like the Sacred Lands fell on me. This's all your doing, isn't it? Some yama in a mask comes up to challenge me to a fight-come on, like I wouldn't know it's Duke Ghor. He was carrying the Bilqis, for crying out loud. What the hell kind of idiots is he used to dealing with? Damn... Thanks to that, I can't feel my face... Sorry, Rush. I took a little bruise to my pride and let it blow up into all this mess. Guess I shouldn't slack on my training either. Whaddya think, Rush, you up for some lessons? I wasn't lying when I said I saw a lot of potential in you. Of course, the number one thing a mercenary needs is strength! So the first thing we gotta do is eat! Hahahahahahaha!!! Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Gaou, thus awakening his true powers! Rush. We got some time off, eh? You up for some training? Or maybe we can grab a bite to eat. Category:Character Bonus Talk